


The Morning After

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mundane everyday things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, Gil set about washing the dishes from last night's dinner with Catherine. Lindsay was at a sleep over and somehow he and Catherine managed to have the same night off. They hadn't bothered to do them, instead leaving them stacked in the sink while they polished off first one then another bottle of wine.

As he wiped the stoneware with a soapy rag, rinsed and stacked on the drain board, he hoped the mundane action would distract him from the pounding in his head that had been increasing since he'd rolled out of bed this morning.

With every glass of wine from the second bottle, he drank last night, he knew he'd wake with a headache but he and Cath had been having such a good time. It wasn't often they got to spend together to relax and enjoy each other. Although he had to admit it was happening more and more since she finally quit grieving for Eddie. He didn't mind it either. For the first time in a long time he was letting someone in.

When he stacked the last dish, he reached for the pill bottle that was never too far from his grasp. Gulping down the last of his juice, he swallowed the pill and headed to the icebox for one of the many ice packs he kept.

Stretching out of the sofa, an icepack under his neck and one over his eyes he vowed the next time he and Cath did this they wouldn't be drinking.


End file.
